Tremblefist
Tremblefist, birth name Hanishu, is the younger brother of Ironfist and older brother of the Nuqaba, and a member of the Blackguard. A native Parian, he has coal-black skin like his brother that gives him a huge advantage in drafting. Although smaller than his brother, Tremblefist still towers over any normal man, with enormous pectoral muscles and "shoulders broad enough to close the Everdark Gates." Tremblefist ultimately sacrificed himself in order to save The Mighty, Kip Guile's Blackguard squad, as they escaped from the Chromeria. It is later revealed that he joined the Blackguard in order to try to protect his brother's soul, because Ironfist had joined at the request of the Order Of The Broken Eye in exchange for the order protecting their sister from current and future assassination attempts. During their respective Blackguard trainings, it is said that neither Tremblefist nor his brother Ironfist, future commander of the Blackguard, ever lost a sparring match. After Ironfist and Tremblefist's mother died, the brothers made plans that Ironfist would travel to the Chromeria and learn drafting while Tremblefist stayed home to rule, assisted by advisors who the brothers felt were both capable and trustworthy. Once Ironfist had finished his education, he would take his brother's place and rule their land and send Tremblefist to be educated. In order to stabilize Tremblefist's rule, he and Ironfist decided that he should marry. The Tiru had the best claim (of what is not specified,) and Ironfist later remarked that wedding Tremblefist to the Tiru's candidate would have been the wise choice. However, both brothers were young fools, (as Ironfist put it,) and Tremblefist married the Tlaglanu princess Tazerwalt, by far the most beautiful candidate. Tazerwalt's tribe, who were mutual rivals with the Tiru, was hated, and even though Tazerwalt fell madly in love with Tremblefist and both loved and respected him, Ironfist states she was haughty before everyone else and despised them, which made them hate her more, and hate Tremblefist by extension. Tazerwalt hated the Tiru because they had crippled her father during a raid while he was still young, and Tazerwalt, not being a peacemaker, snubbed and shamed the Tiru at every opportunity. Just as Ironfist finished his Chromeria training, the War Of The Prisms broke out. It was a foregone conclusion that Paria would support Gavin due to the huge debts they owed Andross Guile and his father Draccos. Paria sent their entire army to support Gavin, but Andross demanded even more soldiers, so most of the palace guards were sent as well. The Tiru, seeing this weakness in the dey's defenses, infiltrated the captial city of the dey, Aghbalu, dressed as civilians, and then attacked when Tremblefist went out to hunt. The Tiru massacred all of the people in the palace and began feasting among the unburied bodies of those they had slaughtered. Tremblefist and his guards were alerted by refugees from the city, and arrived back at the palace in the middle of the night. Upon seeing the bodies of his wife, son, and two daughters, to whom the Tiru had done "unspeakable things," Tremblefist went mad with rage. Fighting until the dawn, about which Ironfist states: "they said that eh fought like a god, like Anat had possessed him. Tremblefist slaughtered every Tiru tribesman, and the people of Aghbalu rallied around him and rounded up all of the remaining Tiru. Old men, children, traders, camp followers, wives, and shepherds, Tremblefist executed every one of them, approximately 2,000 families. This experience scarred Tremblefist. Although he was still a peerless warrior, he no longer trusted himself and as a result could not lead others. He cannot bear the weight of responsibility, and as a result serves the Blackguard as a regular soldier rather than any type of officer, not even a watch captain. The Black Prism Tremblefist was first encountered in the Black Prism. After Kip and Gavin escaped from Rekton they took an in direct route to the Chromeria. Instead of stopping at the Jaspers they stopped at cannon island. When Tremblefist and his brother Ironfist saw the Prism drawing near they helped to bring the luxin craft in by holding their fist in the air as a target for the Prism's luxin ropes. Ironfist and Tremblefist also had a fight a long time ago which Ironfist just won. It is said to have been the fight of the century. The Blinding Knife In the Blinding Knife Tremblefist did not have many major appearances, however Ironfist explained his brother's history. Apparently their mother was a regional governor in their satrapy of Paria, after their mother was killed Tremblefist inherited the position. In order to solidify his position he was pressured to marry and solidify alliances with the other Parian tribes. However, instead of marrying the plain daughter of a powerful tribe, Tremblefist chose the beautiful daughter of a weak and out-of-favor tribe. His wife then used her position to exact insult to the other tribes that had once looked down on her and her people. She was no peacemaker and eventually this led to tragedy. While Tremblefist was away, the insulted tribesmen came to the estate and murdered his wife, his children, and their entire staff including all the slaves and servants. When Tremblefist returned, he found the murderers asleep, passed out drunk amidst the bloody bodies. Tremblefist went absolutely mad. He killed every living person in his estate and then went to the tribe's land and he killed every man, woman, and child until not one member of the tribe was left alive. The Broken Eye In the Broken Eye Tremblefist and his brother, commander of the Blackguard, Ironfist have a demonstration fight. Tremblefist beats him in the first bout easily, but eventually loses against an unconventional weapon Ironfist has trained in. When Ironfist asks Kip's squad what they learned. Kip remarks that Tremblefist is better than Ironfist and that he let Ironfist win in the first fight to boost Ironfist's reputation because he believed in Ironfist as a leader in a way he does not believe in himself after the massacre. Even his name is chosen for that purpose: if Tremblefist is this good, can you imagine how good Ironfist has to be? When Ironfist finally realises that Tremblefist has given up his future for him he breaks down and cries. Tremblefist comforts him and trains Kip's squad. When Kip and his squad are pursued by the Lightguard Tremblefist helps them. Against all odds the squad makes it off Big Jasper to the ship, but a cannon crew tries to blow them out of the water. Tremblefist takes out all 20 members of the cannon crew, who are equipped with muskets, in under a minute without as much as a scratch. When the cannon tower detonated, Tremblefist was left mortally wounded, landing in the shallow water near the shore of the island. Ironfist finds him and Tremblefist dies in his arms. Reports brought to the new White, Karris, say that between the battle and the explosion, 64 of the corrupt Lightguards were killed- a respectable accomplishment. Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Blackguards Category:Minor Characters